


Mistakes Were Made

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blushing, CFNM, Don't copy to another site, ENM, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, High INT Low WIS, Nudity, Other, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, erotic embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: Papa Emeritus III is well-known for his impulsive behavior. As a young man in college, he was even more prone to following through on his bad ideas. Still simply known as Terzo, unpainted and not yet Papa, he had the bright idea of getting naked at a party while drunk off his ass. Eventually, he passed out in another room, leaving his clothes behind. Now he's awake, and somehow has to find them again--hoping against hope that the two girls who live in the apartment don't see him, but not-so-secretly kind of hoping they do.





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of quoting something the Cardinal said on stage and giving the lines to Papa. It's definitely something he could've said, and I couldn't resist the chance to use it.

**One**

By this point in the morning, most of the people who’d been at the party last night had gone home. The majority had left at the end of the night, but there had been a handful of people who were in no condition to leave and simply crashed wherever they were. Violet had already gotten coffee into most of them and sent them on their way.

She and her housemate Jessie surveyed the wreckage. The house was strewn with plastic cups and some chips had gotten ground into the carpet in the living room somehow, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. They’d done this plenty of times before. They were renting a good-sized apartment, the whole first floor of an old house, and unless everyone fancied cramming into a dorm room, their place was the best option. Violet congratulated herself on another successful soiree. Just about everyone she knew from college had shown up as well as a lot of people she didn’t. 

They sat down on the couch to take a break before the serious cleaning began, and she noticed a small pile of clothing next to the coffee table. 

“Oh my God. Jessie, is that _Terzo’s_ stuff?”

Jessie examined the items on the floor. “Yes, that’s what he was wearing…um. Apparently that’s _all_ of what he was wearing.”

“Well, it would be. I seem to remember him stripping off sometime late last night….”

“And I missed it? What the fuck did he do _that_ for?”

“God, who knows? Somebody probably dared him to. You know what he’s like.”

“True, and he was beyond smashed last night.”

“He probably won’t even remember it.” 

Violet thought for a moment. “You know, the decent thing to do would be to figure out where he fell over and discreetly leave these for him to find when he wakes up.”

Jessie nodded sagely. “Yes. That would definitely be the proper response.”

They did not move.

They glanced at each other, started giggling uncontrollably, and settled in to wait.

**Two**

Terzo woke up on the floor. The light was slanting in from the single window, and the texture of what he was lying on gave him to understand that he was not, in fact, in his bed, but on a carpet. The sort of cheap wall-to-wall carpet found in rentals. Rentals like the one he’d been to last night.

Last night…he struggled to gather his vague, wandering thoughts. What had happened? Why was he here?

He started to roll over, and felt the scratchy carpet all along the length of his body. That didn’t seem right…he looked down at himself.

Why was he naked? Had he gotten laid last night?

He looked around. There was nobody else in the room with him. They could’ve gone home without waking him, he supposed, but there were no other telltale signs that he’d been busy either. 

The room was very small, and nearly empty. It was the sort of oddly-shaped not-quite-a-room you found in old houses sometimes. Just the window, a chair and a desk, and the closed door.

He should get up and go home. He needed to get dressed.

He looked around, and then snapped fully awake, heart pounding.

_Where the fuck are my clothes?_

He frantically checked the chair and the desk. Nothing. He searched every corner, more than once. There was no getting around it. For whatever reason, they were gone.

He was going to have to go out and look for them. Into the rest of the house, without a stitch on. 

It was late. Probably everyone else had gone home. He wouldn’t run into too many people.

Except that the place belonged to a couple of girls. 

Being seen like this by other guys would have been bad enough, but he could’ve played it off more easily. Most of them would just laugh, throw his stuff at his head, and tell him to put some fucking pants on.

But having to face the girls like this? There wasn’t even anything in here he could use to cover himself except his own hands.

Just thinking about it made him blush. His face was burning, and the rest of him was cool by contrast, nothing but air against his bare skin. The thought of them seeing him exposed was so embarrassing, and he had to go through with it….he felt a rush of arousal. It was as exciting as it was humiliating, and that just made it worse. He’d been in similar situations once or twice before, walked in on by accident or pranked by a friend, but they were quick, over within moments. He was going to have to be in this predicament for as long as it took him to find his clothing, and he was going to have to do it in front of the girls. The idea alone was enough to get him hard, and that just made him blush all the more.

He had to get this over with. He swallowed. He slowly opened the door as quietly as he could, and glanced out into the hall. Nobody there. He could do this.

He covered himself with his hands as best he could, and left the room. He walked through the short hallway, and into the living room….

….and found himself face to face with two smirking girls. They blatantly looked him up and down, blushed, and started giggling. 

Terzo froze, beet-red, unable to speak. His cock was hard behind his hands, and he felt their gaze on his body like a touch. As embarrassed as he was, the way they looked at him with such obvious appraisal left him helplessly aroused. 

The girls were still laughing. “Oh, you’re so _red_!” Violet gasped out between giggles. “The look on your face!” All he could do was stand there in shock, face flaming, wanting to die of shame. 

Finally Jessie took pity on him and picked up his boxers from the pile on the floor.

“Looking for these, handsome?”

“Could you…er…” He needed them to stop staring if he was going to get dressed. He’d have to move his hands to do it, exposing himself completely. 

“Oh, did you want us to give you some privacy?” asked Violet. “Maybe you should have thought of that before you got naked in the living room last night. Everybody’s already seen it, sweetie.”

“I haven’t!” Jessie added helpfully. “Well. Until now, that is.”

“What’s the matter, pretty boy? Sobriety making you shy?”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, love. You’re a hot little thing, nothing wrong with showing it off!”

He was blushing so fiercely that he felt a little light-headed. The girls never looked away from him once, clearly liking what they saw. The teasing and praise were turning him on more than he could stand. Every inch of his skin felt exquisitely sensitive. He had to fight to keep his breathing steady. The more embarrassed he was, the more deliciously aroused he became. He didn’t know how he was going to hide it, and loved that as much as he dreaded it.

Jessie tossed his boxers to him. “Here, catch!”

Reflexively, he caught them. And then realized what he’d done.

His eyes went wide for a moment, and he quickly turned to face the wall, trying to get his boxers on. It was too late. 

Violet burst out laughing. “Oh my god. You’re actually hard right now? You really _are_ an exhibitionist! Kinky.”

He wanted to sink through the floor in shame, but the humiliation was just fueling the fire, filling him with raw need.

“_Cute_, Terzo. Nice ass, by the way. You know, Violet, we really ought to punish him for his behavior last night. I think he needs a spanking, don’t you?”

Terzo made a strangled noise. The girls laughed so hard they started wheezing.

He’d managed to get his boxers on despite his shaking hands. He was so acutely aware of his exposure that it was difficult to do anything but feel his own self-consciousness. His face was still flaming, and he was as red as he’d ever been in his life. 

He pulled on his pants and shirt as quickly as he could. At least he was decent now, except for the obvious bulge his tight jeans weren’t doing anything to hide. 

Unable to look the girls in the eyes, he got his boots on and fled, and their laughter followed him out the door.

  


**Three**

“So what did you _do_?” Papa’s lover had listened to this tale with ever-increasing incredulity. 

He shrugged. “I went home with a red face and a hard-on and, er, handled business. Twice.”

“I can see that it must have been very traumatic for you,” they deadpanned.

He grinned. “Terribly, yes.”

“Did you get teased about it after?”

“Oh yes. The girls didn’t tell anyone as far as I know, but everyone at the party saw me strip in the first place. That put me to the blush for a couple of weeks at least. A few people gave me their number, though, so it wasn’t a total loss.”

“Why am I not surprised to hear this.”

“When you’ve got it, you’ve got it, eh?”

“You’ve got _something_, all right. That’s a hell of a story.”

“What can I say? I didn’t always make the wisest choices when I was young.”

“The thought of you all blushy is kind of hot, actually.”

“Yeah? You like that?”

“...as it turns out, yes.”

“Whatever gets you off, baby!”

“Dude. I have never in my life had to use the phrase ‘I have the weirdest boner right now’ anything _like_ as often as I have since we started dating.”

“But why? I’m innocent. And _pure_.”

“Do _not_ start with me. Do you have any idea how many stupid new kinks of mine you’re responsible for? Do we need to have a conversation about this little glove-wearing habit of yours?”

He snickered. “Then my work here is done.”

They just shook their head. _That’s my man_, they thought. He was the living embodiment of poor decision-making sometimes, but they loved him all the same.


End file.
